Desapercibido
by Toh Dattekay
Summary: Naruto le propone a Sasuke salir con sus parejas de cita; a partir de ese momento, las cosas para el Uchiha se complican de formas que él no espera.


_Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama_

 _"Porque hoy no me quiero ver,_

 _buscando a todo un por qué,_

 _dejando que suceda lo que vaya sucediendo,_

 _y no dudar si dudar, ni ser tan trascendental,_

 _no me interpreten mal,_

 _solo estoy sobreviviendo"_

\- _El cuarteto de nos_

Sasuke miró pensativamente a su mejor amigo, éste le habia propuesto algo que hasta estos momentos parecí a impensable.

 _-¿Y que te parece?_

El chico de cabellos de oro reí a. Mientras que su tímido cómplice se quedó en silencio, haciendo eco la efusividad del héroe en la habitación; hasta llegar a sus oidos.

Sintió rabia

 _-Qu..¿que sucede Sasuke-kun? No me digas que no lo habias pensado_

Lo cierto es que los ojos con pupilas azul cielo podian ser muy expresivos cuando no se veia rodeado por el aura jocosa. Tenia un punto, aún así ...

 _-Naruto.. ya te dije.. es demasiado molesto que preguntes eso- el chico hizo una pausa para luego continuar, soltando lo último entre dientes- después de todo.. solo estamos empezando a salir.._

Cerrando los parpados después de la última frase, sabía lo que vendria a continuación

Su amigo era un idiota

 _-¡¿QUE?! Pero.. tienes que pedirselo de mi parte, no olvides que ella y yo fuimos los que te rescatamos de esa agalmaga de sentimientos_

El azabache abrió los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado una ofensa personal muy jodida. Enojado estaba, pero también sabia que ésto se podia echar a perder si seguia tratando de enseñarle palabras complicadas al rubio.

Al menos que a él se le hacían complicadas

 _-Naruto, se dice `amalgamas´, y sobre ese tema, no tienes porqué recordarmelo cada vez que estemos hablando, no me gusta charlar de eso contigo._

En realidad no le gustaba hablar del tema con nadie, el joven era una cumbre helada pero con efecto climatologico del reves: cuando algo de calor se aproximaba a esta gran torre criogenica, no lograba derretirse, se ponía aún mas frio.

Seguro era el orgullo

 _-Bueno, pesado. Pero puedes.. pedirselo_

El chico que se asemejaba a un girasol podia ser muy molesto cuando insistía, ya lo sabían todos; pero, últimamente lograba tener mucha templanza cuando trataba de conseguir algo, juntarse con esa chica ojos perla del clan Hyuga logró acarrearle buenos modales.

Tenía otro punto

 _-Esta bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? mira que ésto no me gusta nada_

El Uchiha posó con brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Esta situación le frustraba; no entendí a qué podia haber de divertido en lo que rubio proponia, parecía inútil. ellos ya se conocían ¿verdad? ¿que necesidad había de alentar su amistad?

Mientras tanto el rubio hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, seguia inmovil; a pesar de que con semejante respuesta se esperase la reacción más explosiva.

El moreno abrió los ojos

Se dio cuenta con cierta curiosidad que su colega no habia tirado petardos ni festejado en absoluto, ni siquiera levantó la voz.

 _-Gracias Sasuke_

Alzando el brazo en dirección al moreno, vio que los ojos de su amigo mostraban afecto, y no pudo evitar estrecharsela de regreso

El afecto es mutuo

El dattebayo tenía muchos defectos; ser impertinente como una mosca, tener problemas de apetito (comer tanto no debe ser normal) y de vez en cuando, era, ¿como decirlo?, algo descuidado en la higiene. Pero cuando se daba cuenta de que alguien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increible, de verdad sabia como inclinarse.

 _-Entonces.. ¿cuando es?_

 _-Todaví a no lo sé_

Y ya lo habia arruinado

 _-_ _Naruto, me pides que haga esto por tí y por Sakura y, ¿ni siquiera tenías planeado nada a continuación?_ \- soltó la mano del rubio, aunque ya podía intuir que esto podría suceder lo cierto es que la confianza reciente hacía la nueva actitud del próximo hokage le había hecho tener esperanzas de un plan

Que tonto había sido

 _\- No te preocupes Sasuke, ¡ya se me ocurrirá algo!, tú solo tienes que ocuparte de, decirle, eh.., ¿que era?_

 _-La cita_

 _-¡Eso!, si, la cita._

El del Sharingan sentía que cometia un error, pero ya se hacía tarde y seguía en la misma habitación con el impertinente rubio, eso demostraba que lo queria ¿no?, el Sasuke de hace unos años no se preocuparía por asistir a la casa de su descuidado amigo, salvo quizás, para avisarle de que había entrenamiento.

Que tiempos

 _-Y entonces, ya esta, ¿verdad? se lo dirás_

El moreno desperto de sus ensoñaciones con la voz casi aguda del rubio, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se disponía a marcharse

 _-Ok, espera, Sasuke, te abro la puerta.. auuch!_

El joven zorro había tropezado con su propia silla, haciendolo caer a lo que parecía un suelo bastante sucio, ésto era algo tragicómico, pero el moreno no se estaba riendo, simplemente llegó hasta la puerta que daba hacía el exterior y se quedó esperando a que el rubio se incorporara.

 _-_ _Nos.. vemos luego, Sasuke_

 _-Como digas_

La mano del Uzumaki hizo rechinar la puerta hasta cerrarla del todo

 _-Dios, ¿la puerta rechina?, tengo que lubricar esta cosa_

El moreno escuchó la voz de su cualitativo amigo por atrás de la puerta de madera, simplemente expreso una sonrisa sorna y empezó a mover sus piernas en dirección a su casa

Paseando ya de noche por las tranquilas calles de Konoha rememoró con cierta nostalgia cuando era un pequeño, llendo y viniendo, atrás de su hermano, las chicas que se quedaban embobadas mientras ellos pasaban por su lado, la academía, la trágica noche

Hace frio

La brisa primaveral empezó a caer y con ella, el chico pudo notar su respiración algo agitada, sólo escuchaba sus propios pasos, prediciendo algo que pasaría dentro de unos días.

 _-Esto no puede ser bueno_

Luego de decir eso como con un susurro, el chico frenó en un edificio; parecía haber flores en la ventana del balcón, y en él, podía verse la silueta de una joven con el cabello corto

Podía notar que algo no saldría bien.

Una voz grave se acentuó en la casa mientras que la joven se puso en estado de alerta, parecía que iba dirigido a ella, salió del rango de visión del Uchiha que miraba de forma interesada el entorno.

 _-Tengo que irme_ \- puso sus manos en los bolsillos y emprendió de vuelta la marcha

Volvió a caminar dejando atrás aquel lugar que él conocía tan bien, en el cual muchas noches se había colado y tirado aquellas flores, la flor de cerezo era la que importaba y no estaba en la parte exterior.

Llego a su residencia;

Después de la caminata nocturna, él necesitaba meditar lo que había aceptado.

Se acercó a su colchón, hundió su cabeza en la almohada, y trató de cerrar los ojos. Ya vería lo que pasaría luego

Después de todo, una cita era solo una cita ¿no?

...

Uchiha despertó, tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior. por lo general solía cambiarse con asiduidad, pero últimamente no estaba preocupado por el aspecto fisico: tenía otros problemas

 _":¿Que se oye afuera?"_

Se escuchaba como alguien vociferaba una especie de noticia, sería muy raro que algún clérigo esté dando las buenas nuevas, pero no se trataba específicamente de eso.

alguien estaba atrayendo una conglomeración afuera de su casa, el chico elevó su cabeza y vio que el sol se colaba por la rendija de su ventana, iluminando la habitación. acicaló su ojo, que ahora lucía oscuro como la noche, el color rojo sangre del Sharingan hace mucho que no aparecía en su terso rostro. No tenía intención de que volviera a aparecer, las cosas habían cambiado para él, al menos, en lo que intenciones se refiere.

 _":Invitaciones, ¿para ir al festival de este fin de semana? sugooooi!"_

 _":Así es señorita, no se preocupe, no es muy caro, tome, tome"_

Los murmullos se hacían cada vez mayores. luego que sus oidos se adaptaron al mundo tangible, se apoyo en la orilla de la cama mientras que seguía escuchando las molestas voces de chiquillas y gente entusiasta. Las cosas solían ser muy tranquilas por donde el vivía ahora. Su paso por Konoha luego de convertirse en trotamundos había transcendido muy rápido. La gente sin embargo no era del todo agradable con él, sobre todo los "colegas" de su generación. La Yamanaka y Hyuga le eran algo indiferente, pero recuerda que el del clan Nara enseguida se opuso a la aceptación de parte de su Sensei (ahora Hokage) de quedarse a vivir en la Villa. La condición era muy precisa: no usar el Sharingan. Por más que haya vidas en peligro, no debería activarlo. La razón era qué, después de la guerra, la gente temía que un nuevo resurgimiento podría pasar, todo el mundo ya sabía la trágica historia de los Uchiha: el joven que asesinó a todo su clan para evitar una revolución de parte del mismo. Aunque la gente pensaba que ellos ya se habían extinto, luego del regreso de Madara, el terror se había apoderado nuevamente en la multitud. Los pobladores no podrían aceptar que de pronto, haya alguien que portara con tan peligroso Genjutsu otra vez, estuviera entre ellos deambulando como si nada. Desde entonces no había tenido mayor problema que el de ser una cabeza más entre todas las cabecillas. ¿Que más dará que no le dejen usar sus técnicas?, el simplemente buscaba algo de paz y tranquilidad luego de estár por quien-sabe-donde por tanto tiempo. Paz que ahora se veía amenazado por ese hombre que le taladraba los oidos desde la ventana

 _": No se preocupen, ¡hay suficientes invitaciones para todos!"_

 _": chaa!" :"sugoooii"_

El chico ya molesto, se levantó de su litera y automáticamente se puso la túnica, las sandalias y caminó hasta el portal, abriendo la puerta en el proceso, mientras veía que la gente se estaba amontonando afuera. El hombre repartía sus tarjetas mientras la gente tiraba el dinero a la cara del sujeto, el señor tenía esa sonrisa imperturbable de maniquí que siempre tienen los de su calaña

 _":menudo payaso" - apretó los puños y pasó por al lado de las personas_

Caminó en dirección inexorable hacía ningún lugar en particular. Solamente quería estar lejos de la conglomeración adolescente en su portón. Mientras pasaba por varias tiendas notaba como algunos señores lo miraban de manera bastante descortés, sin embargo hacía caso omiso a sus ceños fruncidos. Si algo odiaba de la vida en la Villa, era los comerciantes. Ellos eran los que más rostros recordaban, y también rememoraban a ese chico que pasaba casi todos los días para compras dulces, o ese joven que luego de una misión pasaba con sus compañeros para ir a Ichiraku ramen

Diablos tenía hambre

Al darse tanta prisa olvidó desayunar algo, tal vez el viejo Teuchi se apiadaba de él aún, mas sabiendo que era amigo del glotón de Naruto. Se puso manos a la obra y caminó en dirección al local.

 _-¡Papá!, te olvidaste de poner el cerdo!_

 _-ya lo sé Ayame, estoy en eso_

Padre e hija ya estaban abriendo el lugar, a estas horas de la mañana, a pesar de que la gente no suele consumir fideos en ayundas, a veces suele venir algún despistado que pasó la noche afuera de su casa, o en general el rubio favorito de ambos

Que por lo general suele venir siempre

 _-Menos mal que hoy no se agolpan las nubes, no tenemos que procurar cerrar temprano_ \- alzando una mano, Teuchi miró al intermitente sol que le encandilaba,luego de un momento se echó a andar de nuevo al interior del pequeño establecimiento.

El protocolo era siempre el mismo: entraba el cliente, le daba su orden (fideos, arroz, lo que le apetecía), terminaba de comer y se iba, ":¡vuelva pronto!", fácil, rápido y sin complicaciones. La eficiencia de ambos a la par que su buen servicio siempre era el agasajo del cliente promedio, que siempre vendría a por más. Una buena comida y una buena sonrisa iban por delante de todo. En efecto esto ayudó a que el pequeño local se mantuviera de pié por tantos años, aunque ahora no debería de preocupar tanto este método, ya que después de que su cliente favorito se haya convertido en el héroe por excelencia de la aldea, el numero de visitantes que pasaban por la mesa aumentó considerablemente. Aunque nunca quebrantaba el orgullo de su dueño; que siempre volvía y volvía a ejecutar sus servicios a la perfección para que el cliente se vaya satisfecho.

 _":Fanfarrón"_

se escuchó a la cercanía

Teuchí levantó la vista, por lo visto algo había hecho eco en su cabeza, algo muy extraño. Volvió a salir un momento por inercia. Mientras tanto Ayame se encontraba preparando los platos y palillos mientras que de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver si alguien se aproximaba. La intuición nunca le fallaba, y podía notar el aura de cada cliente que venía

Alguien puso de lado la cortina del local y se dispuso a entrar

 _":¿Na-naruto?, espera.. ya te atiendo, si, te sirvo el Ramen de siem..."_

La chica se soprendió al descubrir, qué, quien se encontraba al otro lado del lugar, no era el rubio torbellino

 _-_ _Podría jurar qué.._

 _-Ramen, por favor_

El joven de ojos oscuros espetó rápidamente, mientras tomaba asiento. La joven se quedó estática por un momento, mientras tomaba un plato y se dispuso a llenarlo de lo primero que vió, mientras que de nuevo, se quedó quieta, contemplando al muchacho. ¿porque pensaba que tenía el aura de Naruto?, hizo un ademán con la mano y fue interrumpida por su padre, quien volvia a entrar

 _":¿habías dicho que Naruto entró Ayame?, tú.. no eres Naruto"_

El joven hizo una sonrisa torcida mientras cerraba los ojos, parecía que solo conocían a una sola persona. La chica siguió preparando los fideos al chico, mientras que el mayor seguía mirando al joven, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados

 _-"¿Uchiha Sasuke no es así?"_

La jovén se tensó al oir ese nombre salir de los labios de su padre. No creía los rumores, pensaba que hubo un error, quizás entendió mal, quizás querían decir que habia muerto, que lo habían capturado, ¿porqué tenía que soportar escuchar hablar sobre el clan Uchiha? .¿Sasuke Uchiha había vuelvo a la aldea?, hasta ese día no se lo había creído, pero ahí estaba, frente suyo, con aire reticente

 _."Así, es, soy Sasuke Uchiha"_

El chico habrió los ojos para soltar su nombre con cierta carga emocional, ambos seguían quietos, esperando alguna replica del otro, pero nadie se atrevió a contestar, hasta que el chico habló nuevamente

 _:"Quiero Ramen, por favor"_

Esta vez, su voz sonaba más reprochante, mientras que Teuchí elevaba una leve tos señalo directamente a Ayame el pedido. Luego de servirle en un tazón la masa ya echa con forma de risos se lo dió directamente en la mesa. El chico soltó un escueto "gracias" mientras se dispuso a comer

La chica no entendía que le pasaba: mientras estaba sirviendo se confundió de Tazo 2 veces y no podía concentrarse por la mirada penetrante del chico. El aura del joven le daba miedo, definitivamente no era como el de Naruto, el del Dattebayo era cálido, amable, juguetón, mientras que él tenía una sensación de oscuridad, era frio e indiferente, no entendía como podía haberse confundido de esa manera.

Sentía patetismo

:" _Gracias, que tengan buen día_ "

El joven se levantó lentamente, luego de ponerse de pie, hizo una reverencía y salió del lugar. Tan simple y tan rápido. Ellos quedaron helados. Era como si hubieran visto un fantasma. ¿Donde quedó eso de la atención al cliente era lo primero?, no se podría decir que Sasuke Uchiha iba a volver o no, de hecho ni siquiera dijo si quedó complacido. Pero el día sigue, ninguna visita de un Uchiha los iba a perturbar lo suficiente como para hacerlos decaer en su profesionalismo

 _:"Bueno, ya se fue, ahora debemos preocuparnos de los demás clientes"_

 _:"Tienes razón, papá. ¿Ya te encargaste del cerdo?"_

Teuchi quedó petrificado otra vez, pero ahora con la cara de su hija. Quizás demasiado profesionalismo era algo inalcansable.

...

El moreno ahora se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento. Con un poco de suerte se despejaría de las ideas que molestaban su mente, al menos, por hoy. Mientras que su paso lento pero seguro y su mirada de indiferencia levantaba sospechas en los más mayores y los más pequeños simplemente observaban como su abuelo o su padre tenían el ánimo cambiado cuando pasaban al lado de ese joven. Como si fuera un mal presagio. No era que les temía, era que simplemente, los ponía de un humor desagradable. La presencia de Sasuke era como un nubarrón en el día tan soleado que les precedía, pero también tenían la sensación de que sería una nube impertinente que les molestaría los días que les precedían a éste momento.

 _"jaja, no me alcanzas" "espera.. ese no és, espera aquí, quiero ver algo"_

Un niño se acercó hacía el camino del imperturbable joven. Cortandole el paso, obligandolo a detenerse.

 _"Eres tú., Sasuke Uchiha ¿no?"_

Su nombre en la palabras del chico se notaban con admiración, reconoció la bandana de Konoha en su frente, tenía la ropa de entrenemiento, parece ser que era un genin.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación

 _"Jaja!, si!, lo sabía!, en la academía no paran de hablar de usted, es muy popular ¿sabe?, uh, ¿está viendo mi bandana? soy un ninja yo también ¿no ve? ¡voy a ser el mejor ninja de Konoha!"_

Su voz aguda y la manera tan atropellada de hablar le recordó de inmediato a Naruto, en una de sus eternas peleas por ver quien era el mejor de pequeño. Aún así, eso no hizo cambiar su mirada, la cual al escuchar que un ninja, empezó a sentir un poco de malestar.

 _"_ _me.., me daría un consejo para poder ser mejor que mis compañeros, ya sabe!, para poder ser tan fuerte como usted!."_

Había brillo en los ojos del muchacho, no podía creer que tenía a una leyenda delante suyo. Era como uno de los tantos sueños en los que peleaban codo con codo con su ídolo.

"¿ _quieres que te dé un consejo?"_

El renegado seguía imperturbable, El chico inclinó su cabeza severamente, era obvio que no podía caber de con tán semejante eminencia delante suyo

 _"ven, acercate"_

Se inclinó, para estar a la altura del chico, señalando la frente del muchacho de manera inconfundible

 _"que sucede con mi bandana, ¿señor?"_

El chico miró curiosamente el dedo del joven, mientras este seguia señalandole la frente.

" _quitatelá"-_ la respuesta del primero fue seca, llegó casi al punto de ser desdeñosa

El niño hizo caso de la petición, luego de dudar un poco, el renegado bajó su brazo y quedó mirandolo en silencio por un breve momento, hasta que abrió la boca

" _no quiero verte con eso en la frente, ¿entendido?, vé, tén amigos, disfruta de la companía de tu familia, y deja de jugar a ser un ninja"_

El joven soltó todo eso de corrido, haciendo solo una larga pausa cuando hubo terminado. Se incorporó y paso por delante del chico sin decir otra palabra, mientras que éste lo veía con el seño fruncido. El chico simplemente salió corriendo en dirección a su amigo, que ya se había hartado de esperarle.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, el moreno suspiro, como si hubiera caminado por el desierto más abrazador de su vida; la academia shinobi se alzaba ante sus oscuros ojos. Los pequeños y prometedores genin estaban por entrar a hacía el edificio. No pudo evitar morderse el labio al darse cuenta qué, estos pequeños inocentes que sueñan con salvar el mundo, hacer misiones, trabajar en equipo, pensando, que tal vez, llenarían sus pobres vidas de ese sentimiento tan ansiado, codiciado, perpetrado por la más sutil acción, el cual, sus jovenes mentes sin corromper aún deseaban: la gloria.

 _"pobres incautos"_

El del pelo azabache hizo un largo suspiro y siguió caminando, pasando al frente de todos los muchachitos con mochila y ropa suelta. Algunos se paraban a señalar a su dirección, completamente obnubilados a lo que sus ojos le enseñaban en ese momento.

Sin embargo ningúno se atrevió a acercarsele, el aura que desprendia a su alrededor les daba un leve miedo. Algo malo sucedía, tenían el prescentimiento de que si alguno se atrevía a llamarlo, o frenarlo, se lo comería. Era el coco de las pesadillas que habían tenido no hace mucho. luego de que se haya alejado lo suficiente, tuvieron que entrar al recinto. La fascinación no daba paso a la obligación, al menos, no para ellos ahora.

El Uchiha se acercó al parque que estaba no muy lejos de la academía, y simplemente, decidió quedarse un momento sentado en la verde hierba.

El panaroma de la villa le parecía curioso: desde luego que no mucho había cambiado desde que se fue. Las miradas furtivas y la incomodidad que causaba no era nada nuevo, cuando era pequeño, siempre tenía problemas para tener amistad. Ser un Uchiha no era solo cuestión de tener una etnía o una familia, era también un deber. Tenía que saber como actuar frente a terceros, no importaba cuanto tiempo, no importaba donde, no importaba como, pero siempre sería odiado por ser un Uchiha. Es la maldición con la que nació, tenía que soportarla.

Pero había algo que le incomodaba

 _:"Vaya, no me dí cuenta que tenía un buitre al lado mió"_

Escuchó, una voz perezosa, atrás suyo. No entendía cómo, pero sabía que se referían a él. Aunque esa frase se escuchó de un poco más abajo de donde él estaba

 _":Hola, Nara."_

Sin darse vuelta, se efectuó la contra respuesta con el mismo nivel de afecto: cero.

El joven con la coleta se levantó lo suficiente para poder ser divisible su cara adormilada. Posiblemente se había quedado dormido en el parque, cualquier cosa era posible con este chico. A pesar de portar siempre una máscara de indiferencia esta vez no tenía siquiera muchas ganas de usarla, no frente a él.

 _": y ¿que?, ¿cuando pretendes irte de nuevo?, espero que sea pronto"_

El chico le zumbaba en la nuca, mientras decía estas palabras. Tener a alguien que no le caes bien tan cerca tuyo es algo que no debería de efectuarse.

 _": No pienso irme, no por ahora"_

Le espetó de manera racional. El chico perezoso hizo un leve bostezo y se inclinó nuevamente al escuchar esta respuesta.

 _": Lastima"_

No tenía intencion de moverse, pero sin duda le era molesto tener a alguien con el cual, creías que ibas a entablar una conversación quizás después de un nuevo eclipse rojo. Mientras que el Uchiha seguía imperturbable, El del clan de las sombras abrió los ojos de nuevo

 _·: ¿No te molesta tener a tanta gente en contra tuya?"_

La pregunta iba con doble intención, algo que el renegado sabía, pero no tenía ganas de discutir.

 _":Estoy acostumbrado a las miradas, es algo con lo que se convive desde que naces"_

La respuesta fue como un suspiro, era algo que tenía que soltar de vez en cuando para acallar su mente. El joven Nara tenía otra opinión al respecto

 _":Sabes porque lo hacen ¿no?, ¡como no saberlo!, después de todo lo que hiciste"_

Shikamarú elevo el tono para que sea más audible, sabia lo que quería provocar. El renegado podía ser impertubable, pero si algo le fastidiaba era que le recuerden el pasado, no le gustaba hablar de eso con nadie.

 _": Eso no es verdad, siempre tuve sus amargados ojos puestos en mi persona, desde pequeño"_

El joven estratega se incorporó nuevamente

 _":¿Con eso crées que puedes salirte con la tuya? ¿así tan fácil?_

Sasuke frunció el seño, Shikamarú estaba apunto de perder los estribos

 _":¿Sabes a quien miraban así desde pequeño?, ¿quien sufrió incluso cuando tú te fuiste?, así es, claro que sabes de quien hablo"_

El moreno esta vez inclinó la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el estratega y elevo la voz

 _":Naruto y yo sufrimos de lo mismo, es por eso que confio en él más que en nadie más."_

Estar enterado de los sucesos del pasado no es lo mismo que vivirlo en tus propias carnes. Pero aún con esas, el genio no quería que el discurso del vengador patetico sea el único con el que se queden ambos

 _": No es cierto, Naruto no tenía a nadie y la gente no se preocupaba por él, tú tenías la popularidad y siempre fuiste llamativo para tus maestros y compañeros. sin embargo estabas obsesionado por, ¡el sociopata de tu hermano!"_

El Uchiha finalmente se levantó del lugar, el joven Nara era demasiado testarudo y odioso hasta para él

 _": Me parece perfecto que la gente me recuerde y idolatre, pero por otra parte, no me gusta que alguien venga y diga sin ningún tipo de mesura cómo era mi pasado, sobre todo viniendo de alguien que ni pudo salvar a su Sensei"_

La última frase la lanzo como un puñal, sabía lo que iba a ocasionar, y efectivamente, el genio de las sombras sacó un Kunai de su antebrazo. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a detener el ataque pero justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por, lo que ellos considerarían en otra ocasión, como moscas molestas y mandonas.

 _-¡Shikamarú!, ¡Sasuke!, ¿Que hacen aquí?-_ La voz casi aguda de la hija de inoichi hizo eco en su cabeza, parecía un Genjutsu- ¿ _Paseado por el parque? ¡que genial!_

La chica se acercó con su mejor amiga, que a su vez, era el motivo de varios desvelos por parte del Uchiha, Sakura.

 _":Jaja, ya veo que se están conociendo ¿eh?"_

La pelirosa se acerco al moreno que aún estaba algo tenso debido a que el estratega no le quitaba los ojos de encima y decidió acabar con posibles rendillas

 _-Sasuke, ¿porque no me acompañas a mi casa, creo que sería más agradable que irme con Ino_

 _-¡¿Que dijiste frentona?!_

La pelirosa soltó una risa nerviosa tirando del brazo del Uchiha, mientras que la rubia hacía lo mismo con su amigo

 _-Shikamarú, tienes que volver a tu casa, hace días que estás afuera durmiendo en cualquier sitio_

El genio suspiró- _Esta bien, Ino, después de todo tengo responsabilidades que atender_

 _"Tenías responsabilidades que atender desde hace días, listillo"-_ Pensaba la rubia mientras se alejaban en dirección opuesta hacía donde se iban los "Sasu"

El vengador sonrió, pensando que fue el vencedor

 _":No recordaba que Shikamaru fuera tan poco prudente"-_ Soltó mientras caminaban por el parque, tenía una sonrisa de victoria, a lo que la pelirosa no tardó en reprochar

 _":Si claro, teniendo en cuenta que su contrincante era un arrogante, yo hubiera hecho lo msimo"-_ Miró a los ojos del Uchiha, bastante molesta

 _":¿De que hablas, Sakura?"_ trató de disimular, mientras miraba para otro lado

" _:No te hagas el desentendido, ¡te escuchamos justo en ese preciso momento!, si no hubieramos intervenido.. de verdad que se habrían matado!"-_ La kunoichi dejo ir

el brazo de su pareja, poniendose delante de él- "¿ _En que estabas pensando?"_

 _"El empezó, no debería haberme dicho esas cosas"-_ El chico tuvo la valentia de mirarla y se defendió como pudo

 _-Ya no eres un niño Sasuke, no puedes decir cosas asi solo porque no puedes soportar una conversacion_

 _-Pero él fue quel.._

El joven tragó saliva y meditó lo que iba a contestar, era obvio que no tenía sentido seguir a la defensiva.

 _-Sasuke, te dejaron acceder a la aldea para poder estar en paz, esto no ayudará a que tu estadía sea duradera, creéme, intente hablar con Kakashi-sensei al respecto_

El chico simplemente no quería seguir hablando al respecto, esta bien, cometio un error, ¿si?, el también tenía su orgullo, a pesar de querer quitarle hierro al asunto seguía pensando que el sentimiento de culpa tenía que ser mutuo. No podía ser siempre el malvado de la pelicula. No en el momento que ambas partes van por el mismo sitio. Herir por herir.

El duo salió del parque para dirigirse hacia la residencia de la chica. Pasando por las -ahora mismo- tranquilas calles de Konoha. La Kunoichi agradecía el momento de tranquilidad después de todo el alboroto, ella antes solía ser el problema de los demás, pero ese puesto de "culpable" había pasado ahora hacia su callado novio. miró de reojo notó que el chico estaba mirando hacía la nada. Tenía esa mirada de estar llendo en "piloto automatico" mientras los dos caminaban. _"¿que le pasa ahora?"-_ pensó mientras seguían andando en silencio. mientras llegaban al lugar, Sasuke seguía pensativo, tenía un problema mayor que Nara de que preocuparse, todavía no le había propuesto la cita que tantas ganas tenía su ipertinetico amigo. La chica no soporto más la curiosidad y tuvo que preguntar

 _"Que sucede Sasuke-kun, estas.. muy serio"-_ La chica con tono preocupado trataba de no pensar en la obvia evidencia de que siempre andaba serio, pero ahora era otra clase de aire, de aura perturbante.

El chico se dió cuenta de la pregunta de la chica segundos después, cuando parece que volvió a conectar con la realidad y tenía su brazo ocupado por el cuerpo de su compañera, que había aparecido de repente en él. Como todo lo demás. La chica al ver la tardanza de explicacion trato de llevarlo un poco hacía un hilo del que agarrar para que no tenga que soltarlo desde la nada

 _-Si es por Shikamarú, no tienes por qué preocuparte, el sabe que a veces eres, petulante y orgulloso, no creo que-_

-No es por Nara- El Moreno interrumpió antes de que siga por esa linea- _es por, bueno-_ se entrecortó mientras que la de ojos de jade miraba expectante, pero el chico no quería causar más problemas, así que simplemente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio- _Había un payaso que vendía unas entradas a una fiesta.. en la puerta de mi casa-_ La chica lo miró ahora confundida, ¿eso lo tenía en vilo?, pero trató de reaccionar interesada- _ah, ¿si?-_ dijo con un entusiasmo fingido- _ahora que recuerdo, la fiesta de la primavera se va a celebrar dentro de poco, Ino me lo dijo-_ Miró al cielo mientras que su dedo se posó en su barbilla, recordando la tonta idea de su amiga de ir _\- Pero creo que no voy a ir, quiero decir, ¿a quién le interesaria la idea?-_ El moreno sonrió cerrando los ojos, complacido por tener la misma opinión de la pelirosa- _Por supuesto que es una idea tonta-_ Contribuyo él, recordando la sonrisa de vendedor ambulante del hombre que repartia los presentes- _solo a adolescentes tontos y gente con mucho tiempo libre podría acepta-_

 _!SASUKE!, ¡SAKURA-CHAN!-_ Al frente de ellos un rubio gritó con efusividad, parecía entusiasmado con algo en especifico, hasta que el moreno se dió cuenta porque era exactamente- ¡ _Ya tengo un plan para nuetra cita!-_ El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras enseñaba al aire las entradas que antes, ambos chicos estaban despreciando

A Sasuke se le cayo el alma al suelo

 _":¡Naruto!, ¡eres un idiota"!_ decía, no creyendo su propia suerte. Al final, Sakura empezó a reir por la cruel coincidencia del destino mientras que el Uchiha posaba la mano en su cara, no pudiendo creer lo que Kami era capaz de lograr cuando estaba aburrido.

 _Espera-_ dijo la pelirosa, al darse cuenta del detalle que le faltaba- ¿ _que cita?_

Al final, Naruto logró ocuparse de ambos problemas de una sola vez. Por muy oportuna o inoportuna que haya sido su intervención. Nunca fallaba a su palabra.

Que frustración cuando alguien cumple sus promesas.

 **¡Hola!, feliz año a todos/as. Esto es una idea que se me ocurrió, no sé si dejarlo como One-shot o alargarlo hasta hacerlo Tri-shot o algo por el estilo, todo depende de como me vea a lo largo de los días. ¡Un saludo a todos!**


End file.
